Tabantha Frontier
The Tabantha Frontier is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a region of the northwestern Hebra province of Hyrule. Tabantha is home to the Rito, as well as a large variety of animals and monsters adapted to the climate. Environment As it is located in the far north, Tabantha has temperatures ranging from mildly cool to frigid. The most common path to take has to do with crossing the Tabantha Great Bridge from Hyrule Ridge. The path is long and treacherous, with Guardian Skywatchers patrolling the first part, a Rare Stone Talus blocking the trail, and multiple camps of mixed monsters, some carrying Rito Weapons. The area is grassy, and one of the few places where you can harvest Tabantha Wheat (Hot-Footed Frogs are also common in the grass). Being the home of the Rito, there are large gusts of wind all around, and the windy climate hinders Paraglider transportation. Overview Link has to travel here to appease the Divine Beast Vah Medoh in his quest to take back the Divine Beast from Ganon. After a long journey, he makes it to Rito Village, stationed on an archipelago in the center of a large lake. Vah Medoh screeches, and a small cutscene of the avian machine plays. While gathering details, the Rito inform Link that the Divine Beast is preventing the Rito from flying too far high, shooting down any that come close with dangerous cannons. This, the Rito complain, is very damaging to their self-esteem, as the Rito take pride in flight. The Rito elder, under the belief that Link is merely a descendant of the Champions, informs Link of his duty and gives him a task. Teba, a Rito warrior, is attempting to fight the large Divine Beast by himself after his fellow warriors were maimed by Vah Medoh's cannons. Kaneli asks Link to stop him, revealing that he is located at the Flight Range, bordering the Hebra Mountains. Link also learns more about Revali after a Rito relays the history of a platform that could easily glide him there. Once arriving, an unrelenting Teba makes it certain to Link that he will not give up his goal to defend his kind. Link then offers to assist Teba, and only after a test on the Flight Range does Teba accept. Teba informs him that the four cannons are protecting a shield blocking access to the rogue avian. Destroying the cannons, Teba claims, will cut the shield. Link gets on Teba's back, and Teba flies up to the Divine Beast, who engages in combat. Link, equipped with Bomb Arrows, fires at the cannons while Teba distracts their gaze. Each cannon takes at least two bomb arrows to deactivate, and once they are defeated, the shield disintegrates. Unfortunately, Teba was harmed by the cannon's beams, so he retreats, meaning that now, Link must defeat Vah Medoh himself. He activates a pedestal with his Sheikah Slate and hears a familiar, cynical voice address him. The spirit of Revali guides Link through the inner workings of Vah Medoh, activating the five terminals, unlocking the Main Control, and fighting the foul Windblight Ganon. Revali, now freed after one hundred years, gives Link the ability Revali's Gale and perches the Divine Beast over Rito Village, positioned at Hyrule Castle, ready to strike. The Rito rejoice and reward Link with Revali's Great Eagle Bow, proclaiming their support. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations